Everybody Has A Price
by RickyTheGoblinMaster
Summary: A Wealth obsessed baron causes problems for Treguard & The Powers That Be when he tempts Theodora Snitch in to the dangerous undertaking of retrieving something for him from Lord Fear's stronghold.
1. Chapter 1

_**Everybody Has A Price**_

_**By Ricky Temple**_

In the antechamber of Dunsenhelm Castle Dungeon Master Tregaurd's two assistants Pickle the wood elf & the young dungeon maid/trainee sorceress Daisy were busy attending to their duties about the castle.

Pickle was busy making sure 'The Great Archive of The Quests' was and remained in correct order and in pristine condition. Daisy meanwhile was monitoring the communication pool for any incoming communications or any security warnings. "Ooh I do hate being on communication monitoring duty" she sighed. "It's so tedious at least with your job you have the past quests to amuse yourself with. How come I never get given a job like that?"

Pickle smiled "Some things come with tenure and experience Miss Daisy" he said "Once you have…I believe the human expression is...'earned your stripes' you will find the master will start giving you grater and wider duties to perform."

"And how long will tha…" Daisy began to ask before he question was cut short by a sound that was a mixture of a ethereal buzzing and water fizzing which was emanating from the Pool. Daisy turned and looked at it "Incoming communication" she announced. "Is it one of ours?" Pickle asked Daisy shuck her head "No it's not on today's frequency but nor is it one of Lord Fear's or his minions completely different and unidentified signal source and frequency. I'm having trouble even tuning into it."

Pickle's brow furrowed slightly in concern "I think I better get Master Treguard" he said "Try and see if you can tune in the frequency Miss Daisy I'll be as quick as I can." This said Pickle hurried off to find Treguard, Daisy meanwhile concentrated on tuning the pool into the wave length the person trying to contact them was using.

Slowly but sure the pool tuned into the new frequency and the image of a man began to come into focus in the shimmering water; he looked to be in his mid-thirties, had jet black hair which was well groomed as well as an equal well groomed and just as black goatee beard.

The man's eyes were a light hazel brown in colour and they had a gleam to them, however it wasn't a nice one, it was a cold, selfish one it was the gleam of greed and lust, he was smiling but again like his eyes it was an unpleasant smile it was too board to be genuine, it held no real warmth and there was something oily, duplicitous and sleazy about it. He was richly dressed in very expensive looking robes. Daisy had never seen this man before but already she didn't like the look of him.

Just then the man spoke "Ahhh I wish to speak to Dungeon Master Treguard if you please my good lady." The voice was so thick with faux friendliness that Daisy was sure she could have cut it with a knife, it dripped with sleazy and amoral undertones. Some say you can tell a lot about a person's voice and in this man's case Daisy could quite clearly hear 'money' in the way he talked she had a feeling that money was this man's sole love.

As she was thinking this and scrutinizing the man, Pickle retuned bringing, as promised,the Dungeon Master himself with him. Treguard took one look into the water of the Pool and sighed unhappily.

"Dragons Breath" he said "What does he want?" "You know this person Master Treguard?" Daisy asked, Treguard nodded "Unfortunately yes I do. His names Baron Montague Goldcoin. He's a totally amoral wealth hunter even though he's already recognised as one of 'The Richest Men in the realm' if not THE richest yet he's always on the lookout for ways to increase his personal fortune by any means be they fair or foul and he believes whole heartedly that Everyone Has a Price for him."

Baron Goldcoin grinned "Really Sir Tregaurd is that anyway for a chivalrous knight to act? Telling malicious tales and making wild accusations..hardly the behaviour of a gentleman much less one who claims to follow the code of chivalry." Tregaurd cast the image of the Baron a cold look "All verifiable facts Baron Goldcoin as you know very well. State your business and then please clear the pool we have other matters of far greater importance then you to deal with."

"I wish to make you a proposition Sir Tregaurd" the Baron said grandly. "I wish to engage one of your charming young Dungeoneers to perform a service for me. "Oh yes" said Tregaurd flatly "And pray tell what this service may be?"

"I wish for them to retrieve something for me from the bullion room of Marblehead. So you see Sir Tregaurd it is beneficially for you to as they will be still striking at Lord Fear may he rot and of course I would be willing to reward them handsomely as you said earlier everyone has a price and I'm sure I could easily pay your Dungeoneer his or hers out of petty cash."

Tregaurd snorted but retained his calm demeanour "Tell me Baron Goldcoin just what is it you wish for your errr...champion to redeem?" he asked politely. The Baron smiled "The Hand of Midas, a great quest I'm sure you'll agree Dungeon Master."

"PAH!" Tregaurd snapped contemptuously "The Quest of the Greedy and Licentious, NO Dungeoneer ever quests for that cursed object for it is not a symbol of any noble or chivalrous merit and meaning but rather a symbol and monument to mans greed and lust for wealth. Something a true champion of The Greater Game of Luck & Glory scorns for those who play it and win earn a greater reward Baron Goldcoin then any material one you could ever hope to lay at their feet and one which your wealth obsess mind could never hope to comprehend. Now as it happens my dear Baron the Path between here and the home plane of The Dungeoneers is currently closed so there are no Dungeoneer's present at this time but even if there were the answer to your proposition would still be the same. We reject your offer fully and whole heartedly. Now, you have made your proposition and we have furnished you with a response. So I bid you good day Baron Montague Goldcoin!"

Before the Baron could protest or make and kind of response Tregaurd terminated the conversation. Daisy shuck her head in disgust "What a rotten example of a human being he is" she said. "Indeed Miss Daisy" Pickle agreed "Though he is not in the same league as Lord Fear he still dose your race no credit what so ever." Tregaurd looked at his two assistants "Actually Pickle in his own way Baron Goldcoin is as much a threat to The Powers That Be our aims and what we stand for as Lord Fear is." "Master?" Pickle said not understanding.

"The enemies of Chivalry and of Truth & Light take many forms elf. Be they the obvious ones such as power crazed despots like Lord Fear, or be they the more subtle ones such as Baron Goldcoin who champion self enrichment and personal gain at the expense of others. A man such as Baron Goldcoin with all his wealth can so easily tempt others of the path of right & virtue with the promise of an easy and immediate reward."

Pickle nodded "But what is this Hand of Midas that he's after getting his greedy mitts on?" Daisy asked "A powerful but wretched and cursed object of great infamy." Tregaurd said "It is a gauntlet that once belonged to King Midas of whom I'm sure you have both heard of." The two assistants nodded "Yes well according to legend this gauntlet retained its owners power to turn what ever it's wearer touched into gold, even after its original owner had repented his greedy follies and renounced same said power & ever since it has drawn the greedy and the unscrupulous to search for it."

Tregaurd sighed "I wasn't aware however that the wretched object had ended up in my Dungeon. Though the fact it is in the hands of Lord Fear surprises me none it is just the type of thing one would expect for him to have in his possession."

"Well least its not something we have to worry about" Daisy said. "Hmmm I'm not so sure about that Daisy" Tregaurd said ominously "Baron Goldcoin is not one to give up easily and he has the financial power and resources that he could easily tempt someone to raid Marblehead on his behalf and that could stir up a nest of Catacombites. No Daisy I think this is something we do need to be concerned with as this situation is bound to end in turmoil. It's just a question of when, how much turmoil and how deeply will we be dragged into it."

Little did Tregaurd know that not only was he right but that the turmoil would start a lot, lot sooner then even he could have imagined. For even as he spoke Baron Goldcoin had made contact with someone else and was making them a similar proposition.

"So let Theodora see if she has this strait yeah." The young level 2 thief Theodora Snitch said "You wants for Theodora to nip into the bullion room of old skull features and liberate this here Gauntlet and in return your goner reward me for my services. Has Theodora got that correct like?"

Baron Goldcoin smiled and nodded "Yes Miss Theodora you have that perfectly." Theodora looked suspiciously at the image of The Baron in her spy glass. "And just what reward you goner give old Theodora then aye Goldcoin?" she asked "Cus I ain't some low level cut purse you knows, I'm a upper level 2 thief yeah, I earns quite a tidy little sum from my profession so what is it you got to offer Theodora then?"

Baron Goldcoin smiled "Something you've wanted desperately for years Miss Snitch" "Oh aye" Theodora said laughing "and what's that then aye? A way into clue rooms?" "Exactly that Miss Snitch" Baron Goldcoin said with an oily smile.

"Come again Goldcoin?" Theodora said in disbelief "I have one or two powerful mage friends who owe me a favour or two Miss Snitch" the Baron said "If you were to aid me in this matter I could possible see my way clear to talk to them and have them lift the banishing spell that has been placed upon you, unjustly I might add, and to make sure it is never able to be put on you again."

Theodora couldn't believe what she was hearing "You being on the strait and narrow with me here Goldcoin?" She said Baron Goldcoin smiled "I am one hundred percent on the strait and narrow with you Miss Snitch...so what do you say?" Theodora thought it over this could be her chance to get back into the clue rooms of the Dungeon without having to sign any bonded agreement with The Powers That Be such as Stiletta had done promising never to steal from said clue rooms. This was something Theodora had always thought was silly and wrong of The Powers To Be to ask of thieves like her and Stiletta and she had never understood why a thief of the greatness and legendary stature of Stiletta had humble herself by signing such an agreement. It was a thief's lot in life to steal and if The Powers That Be would leave items just laying around then it was no ones fault but there own when they got filched.

"Okay Goldcoin" she said "You got a deal."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Everybody Has A Price**_

_**By Ricky Temple**_

Theodora Snitch looked at her 'thieving kit' which was laid out on the pile of straw, pillows and blankets that acted as her bed in the small room of the Dungeon which she used as a home and base of operation. Laid out on the blanket where; a group of various lock picks, a bunch of skeleton keys, what appeared to be a small handheld drill, a coin bag full of silver (For bribing the guards on the Golden Galleon), a small dagger and three bottles one a Nightsight potion, one a fire proof potion and the last a bottle of Fireball Brandy, Theodora's preferred weapon of choice.

"Right looks like I has everything I'm going to need for this job." She said with a smile "Better get it all packed and get set out for the Port of Linghorn." However just as Theodora was getting her knapsack and carry belt she heard a voice calling her name, someone was coming down the corridor to her 'home' and she recognised the voice immediately.

"Theodora? I say Theodora are you in?" Theodora rolled her eyes and sighed "Oh great what dose she want I better get this stuff hidden" but before she could so this the figure of the 3rd level Warrior-Thief Stiletta appeared in her doorway so Theodora simply flung her knapsack onto them to try and obscure them from view.. The famous thief smiled at her. "Hello Theodora, I say are you busy? Just I've got a proposition for you. It seems dear old Aesandre has just acquired her self a whole big bunch of Platinum ingots. What's say you and me pop over to Winteria and jolly well take some of them off her hands."

Theodora smiled politely "Thanks for the offer Stiletta but I don't fancy it, Winteria's a bit too cold for me." Stiletta shrugged "Oh well suit yourself I'll see you when I get..." just then she noticed Theodora's thieving kit partially hidden on her bed. "Ohhh hoo! have you got a job of your own in the works then Theodora?" she asked with a smirk.

"Errr no, no I haven't" Theodora said quickly turning round and pushing her kit into her knapsack. "I was just...making sure my kit was in tip top condition. Don't want to be trying to break into somewhere and find out my lock picks ain't up to scratch do I?"

Stiletta smiled "Golly! No you do not" she playfully jabbed Theodora in the shoulder "I thought for a moment that maybe you were thinking of knocking over his Lordships strong room" she teased "What made you think that?" Theodora said a little too defensively. Stiletta's smile disappeared "I was pulling your leg Theo" she said before adding in a more serious tone "You're not thinking of breaking into Marblehead are you? Because that's place is a tall order for even Level 3 thieves like me." Theodora smiled nervously; even though Stiletta was a fellow thief she also had connections to The Powers That Be and other factions in the realm. So Theo didn't feel she could trust her to tell her the truth about her intentions.

She broadened her smile a little "No, no Stiletta, Theodora was just checking her equipment honestly. She knows better then to try and break into Old Bone heads pad." Stiletta looked at her unconvinced, she was sure Theodora was lying to her but smiled all the same and nodded "Okay then Theodora I'll see you when I get back from Winteria." She waved and left the room, though as she walked away she made a mental note to get in contact with the Powers That Be and tell them her suspicions she had a feeling Theodora was indeed up to something big and that could mean trouble especially if it had anything to do with The Opposition.

Theodora waited till she was sure Stiletta was gone, she then hurriedly packed up her equipment into her knapsack, slung it over her shoulder and quickly set out into the Dungeon making her way to the port of Linghorn.

Soon enough Theodora had arrived at her destination; she slinked and skulked around the Port looking for The Golden Galleon. It was the only ship that crossed the Great Mire to the port of Marblehead, only problem was that it was always guarded either by Miremen or by one of The Oppositions many paid goons. Theodora was hoping it was one of the latter on guard duty this time as it was often possible the bribe a guard where as Miremen were impossible to bribe and she would need to either sneak past them or fight her way past.

As she drew near the place where the galleon was often docked she smiled widely. She was very, very much in luck today the guard on duty was that loot obsessed Viking Olaf.

"No need for subtlety here" Theodora said to herself and brazenly walked forwards towards the Galleons gang plank.

Olaf saw her approaching "Oh stop! Stoppings! No one gets past Olaf. You not try to get aboard this ship or Olaf give you a Bonking-a-tonking upon your head. Sorry but orders is the orders you know." Olaf brandished his club, Theodora smiled "What if Theodora has some lootings for you?" "Lootings?" Olaf said his greedy eyes lighting up "You has a Lootings for Olaf?" Theodora smiled and nodded. "Yep I sure do horn head" she held up the coin purse "Some silver." "Ohhhh Silver for Olaf!" The Viking said reach out to take the purse, Theodora pulled it back "First you got agree to let me on this ship" she said.

Olaf thought about this for a few seconds "Very well you give Olaf the silver and Olaf let you get on the ship." Theodora smiled "Here you go bacon features" she tossed him the coin purse. Olaf caught it and stepped aside to let her on "Welcome aboard Golden Galleon Olaf glad to be looting you and hopes you has a nice voyage. Olaf goner use this silver to buy him some eggs for tea."

Theodora smiled and hurried up the gangplank and then down into the hold of the ship. She found herself a hiding place and hid herself away soon enough the Galleon upped anchor and set sail.

While Theodora was ferried towards Marblehead two different Spy Glass conversations were being held in regards to her.

"Master Tregaurd, another communication" Daisy called out as the communication pool fizzed and buzzed again "and its one of ours" she added.

Tregaurd came over to the pool "We hear you caller please identify yourself" he said the water fizzed and the image of Stiletta appeared within it. "Ahhh greetings Stiletta, how goes your little jaunt to Winteria?" Tregaurd said cordially "and what may we do for you this day noble Warrior-Thief?" Stiletta smiled and bowed her head slightly "My 'jaunt' is going jolly well Dungeon Master. I am calling merely to see if you or anyone in the Powers That Be had retained the services of my fellow thief Theodora Snitch for anything recently?" Tregaurd frowned slightly "No Stiletta we have not. Why do you ask?"

Stiletta got a concerned look on her face "Well you see Dungeon Master before I set out for Winteria I asked Theodora if she'd like to join me in this little endeavour...you know code of the thieves and whatnot. Well she said no but while I was there in her current place of residence it looked to me like she was planning a job of her own and a jolly big one. Then when I teased her asking if she was going to try and break into Marblehead or something she got really defensive." Tregaurd got a serious and worried look on his face as he listened.

"And I thought to myself Golly she really is thinking of something along those lines! Well she said she was just checking her equipment so I let it lay at that but when I just tried to contact her, her spyglass went unanswered but my signal was being picked up by her spyglass only when I checked to see where her spyglass was receiving from...it was from within The Great Mire. So I got worried that she really had gone to Marblehead but then I thought that perhaps she was working for you and the Powers That Be on something and just couldn't tell me you know hush, hush and top secret and all that rot. But I thought I better check with you..." she swallowed slightly "So...if she's not working for you...what is she ruddy well playing at?"

"I'm not sure Stiletta" Tregaurd said "But I have some very nasty suspicions. Thank you for the information" Stiletta suddenly felt a sickening worry in her stomach "Do you want me to head back Sir Tregaurd? I can get to The Great Mire using the elf paths." "That might be an idea Stiletta" Tregaurd said "I'll see about sending some more help. Find Theodora and bring her back before she causes any trouble." Stiletta nodded and discontinued the communication. Daisy looked at Tregaurd "What's going on?" she asked Tregaurd looked at her "The turmoil seems to have started" he said Daisy looked at him confused for a moment then his meaning hit her and she gasped.

"You mean...you think Theodora is working for Baron Goldcoin and is after The Hand of Midas?" Tregaurd nodded "It seems to be a very real possibility." "What do we do?" Daisy asked "Do..." Tregaurd said "We try and prevent this situation getting worse" he turned to the pool "Gretel Vesta your attention please this is an emergency!"

Meanwhile in Marblehead another much more sinister communication was taking place.

"Your quite sure of that are you Olaf?" Lord Fear asked his Viking minion. "Oh yah Your Bony faceness, It was that little thief Theodora Snitch yah she went aboard the Galleon and down into the hold." Olaf said nodding "I would ask just how she got on board Olaf" Lord Fear said with a raised eyebrow "But I'm sure I already know, she must have had some 'Lootings and a Pillagings'." He said mimicking Olaf's voice Olaf got a sheepish look on his face "I should by rights have you clapped into the Goblins Pens" Lord Fear said menacingly "However you did at least remember where your loyalties lay enough to report it to me even after you took her bribe…I must say I rather admire that kind of duplicity so I'll over look it…this once." Olaf gulped and nodded "Thank a you kindly you're Lordship." Lord Fear smirked "Think nothing of it my loot obsessed Scandinavian lackey" he said with a voice dripping with sarcasm and malice "Now clear the channel I have to make preparations for Miss Snitch's arrival dismissed."

Olaf bowed as Lord Fear waved his hand and his image faded from the view screen. "Now then" he mused "Whom shall I assign the task of dealing with this sticky fingered interloper to…hmmmmmm. Hands perhaps..errrr no, no the little whelp would run rings around him. I could send Raptor and a squad of his Mireman…no the stench would alert her before they got within a mile of her. Hmmm Bhal-Sheba maybe…no no no I want her alive to interrogate and that schizoid Lizard would probably barbecue her." Lord Fear pondered and thought on this matter as he paced the floor of his throne room.

Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks and smirked evilly "Ah I know!" he turned back to the view screen "SKARKILL!" he yelled "Come In Skarkill!" The screen began to buzz as Skarkill answered his master's call. Lord Fear smirked and followed this up with another yell "SINSTAR! Your Attention also, if you please!" The buzzing intensified as a second signal also started to respond.

Lord Fear watched with satisfaction as the images of two of his minions appeared in the view screen. The Opposition's Brother and Sister act of the sadistic Goblin Master Skarkill and his younger sister the sinister Techno-Sorceress Sinstar "Yes your Fearship errrr Lordship?" Skarkill said "You wished to speak with us?" Sinstar followed up with. Her voice more velvety then her brothers but it held just as much menaces and evil within it.

"Yes I did" Lord Fear said "I've just been informed that we are expecting an uninvited guest in the form of Theodora Snitch. She's arriving on The Golden Galleon, locate and capture her understood?"

The evil siblings both smiled with wicked glee "Right yer are yer Fearship…errr Lordship we'll get the little perisher don't you worries." "It will be a pleasure My Lord. Little Miss Snitch will soon be your 'house guest' you have my word." Sinstar said and the two discontinued their communication.

"Right I'll go gets me Irons and then fetch Grippa & Rhark from the pens and go down to the docks of Marblehead port" Skarkill said "I'll nabs her soon as she sets foot of the galleon and claps the Irons on her hehehehehehehe…Lovely!" Sinstar sighed and rolled her eyes "Really? That old chestnut again?" "What yer mean Sis?" Skarkill asked confused.

"I mean that that's your tactic for any capture job and how many times has it worked exactly?" "Once…" Skarkill said sheepishly Sinstar nodded "Yes…my point exactly. We need something more tactical and subtle for this endeavour" she said and she began to think. Soon a smile began forming on her face. On any other girl it would have looked charming and endearing and to be fair on Sinstar it did look rather sweet...it just had an obvious and glairing evil to it also. It was a smile that Skarkill instantly recognised, it was the one Sinstar got when she had thought of a plan.

"You got an idea ain't yer Sis" Skarkill said smirking "Yes dear brother" Sinstar said "I do and one that will allow us to both capture Miss Snitch, you to satisfy your desire to clap someone in Irons and also allow me to acquire something I have desired for a time...go get your two charges and let us head to the docks and set our little trap for Miss Theodora Snitch."

Meanwhile as the two evil siblings accompanied by the Goblin Brothers Grippa & Rhark set out to the docks, The Golden Galleon was continuing its voyage towards Marblehead carrying its stowaway passenger, a frantic Stiletta was hurrying as fast as she could through the various elf paths trying to get to Marblehead before anything bad happened and back in Dunselhelm Tregaurd & Daisy where still trying to contact Gretel Vesta the Greenwarden.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Everybody Has A Price**_

_**By Ricky Temple**_

Gretel Vesta, the Dungeon Maid turned Greenwarden, was enjoying some down time with her fiancé Gibbet, the former Dungeon Guard turned official blacksmith of the Greenwardens. The two lovers were eating dinner in The Green Gull Inn in the small hamlet of Greenholme. Just then Tregaurd's signal finally reached Gretel's spyglass and it began to buzz.

"Hey lass" Gibbet said putting his spoon down "I thought yer said you were off duty at the moment?" "I am" Gretel said as she put her own cutlery down and beginning to fiddle with her spyglass. "It's not my fellow Warden's who trying to contact me" she finally tuned it in and the face of Tregaurd appeared in the glasses surface. "The Dungeon Master!" Gibbet said in shock bowing his head in respect but he was even more surprised when Gretel instead of bowing actually saluted him.

"Yes Dungeon Master?" Gretel said "What can I do for you?" Gibbet looked at her confused The Greenwarden service though allied with The Powers That Be where not actually an official branch of their forces, so he was bemused as to why Gretel was treating him like he was her superior officer. He was about to ask her what was going on when Tregaurd spoke preventing him from doing so.

"Gretel Vesta" Tregaurd said "A potentially disastrous situation is unfolding in The Great Mire. The young thief Theodora Snitch has snuck in to that area of the realm, with an eye to raiding Lord Fear's bullion chamber. However she is operating outside of Powers That Be authority and there for outside our protection." Gretel's eyes went wide and her mouth fell open in shock.

"Hells Bells" Gibbet said "What in under earth is the wee lassie thinking?" Tregaurd turned his gaze towards him "We have strong reason to believe Gibbet of Galloway, that she has been persuaded into this endeavour by the promise of some kind of reward from Baron Montague Goldcoin." Gretel sighed "Oh Theodora" she said softly and shaking her head. "What do you want me to do Sir Tregaurd?" she asked once again drawing a quizzical and confused look from Gibbet, why was she taking direct orders from The Powers That Be?

"Head to The Great Mire Gretel Vesta" Tregaurd instructed "Intercept and return Theodora Snitch to Powers That Be territory before she causes a maelstrom of repercussions if she falls into the hands of The Opposition. Stiletta is already on her way there to aid in this situation. Make hast Gretel." He discontinued the communication; Gretel quickly hooked her spyglass back on her belt and started to get up from the table.

"Sorry Gibbet love" she said "But I'll have to get my bow and arrows and make haste from here to The Great Mire." Arck are yer daft or something Lassie?" Gibbet said "Yer think I'd let you go into that viper's pit on your own? I'll get me cudgel and I'll come with you." Gretel smiled "Thank you my love." She said Gibbet smiled "But tell your Gibbet something fair Gretel" he said as they hurried back to their hut "Yes Gibbet?"

"Why are you taking orders from Tregaurd and The Powers That Be? I thought you were a Greenwarden." Gibbet asked Gretel smiled and nodded "I am, but...you remember a few months back I was temporarily seconded to the Powers That Be ranks to deal with that matter down in Krakenden?" Gibbet nodded "Well after that business was all wrapped up I found I had enjoyed being a direct agent of The Powers That Be again as I once had been when I was but a dungeon maid." "Aye I remember" Gibbet said "You were a pretty thing even then." Gretel blushed slightly at the compliment.

"Thank you my love. Well after that in view of my performance in that mission and my desire to do more such missions for The Powers That Be, myself, Sir Tregaurd, The Powers That Be and The Greenwarden council worked out an arrangement. Due to the nature of my original departure from the service of Sir Tregaurd & the Powers That Be I couldn't officially rejoin their ranks directly but the arrangement that was struck was that I would remain a Greenwarden but would also act as an unofficial Powers That Be agent when ever the need arose." "As it has now huh" Gibbet said Gretel nodded "yes...like it has now. I can't believe Theodora has been so silly as to let herself be talked into doing something like this."

Gibbet shuck his head "Guys like that Baron Goldcoin lassie" he said "they can talk a person round to anything when they put their devious minds to it. He probably worked out some way to sweet talk her and convince her this was a good idea."

Gretel sighed "Heaven knows what that was" she said "Lets worry about that once we got the wee lassie back to safety huh?" Gibbet said, Gretel nodded in agreement as they continued towards their hut. "I just hope we can get to her in time." Gretel fretted.

Meanwhile on the elf paths Stiletta was thinking the exact same thing as she made haste towards the Great Mire. "Theodora you silly little oike I'll jolly well box you round the ears for being this stupid when I find you" she said sounding like an angry older sibling before adding in a more worried tone of voice "I just hope I find you before any of his Lordships minions do little one."

However even as Stiletta, Gretel & Gibbet all rushed to get to The Great Mire, The Golden Galleon was making port in the docks of Marblehead port. Deep in the hold Theodora Snitch remained in hiding for a little longer. "I'll let the Mire-Men guards get off and then little Theodora will sneak off." She said softly after five or more minuets that was exactly what Theodora did. She quietly and quickly got out of the hold and once she was sure no one was looking she had scampered down the gang plank and onto dry land. She then quickly ducked down behind some creates and waited just in case she had been spotted coming off the ship. Once she was convinced no one had noticed her, she slunk out from behind the crates and began to mingle in with the people who were walking about the docks.

"Well…so far so good" Theodora said softly with a smile "But now" she mused to herself "How is Theodora going to get into Marblehead and its bullion room." She began to look through her various lock picks and skeleton keys looking for inspiration as she continued to mingle with the crowds. But Theodora was wrong things weren't 'so far so good' because she had in fact been seen getting off the ship and she was still being observed from within the shadows of a dingy and grimy alleyway.

"Yeah that's her sis, I'm sure of it." Skarkill said, Sinstar cast him a sarcastic and exasperated look. "Yes thank you dear brother for telling me that but I do have eyes of my own and I do know what the little wretch looks like." "Just trying to be helpful" Skarkill grumbled "So what's the plan sis?" Sinstar smirked "First I make contact with our little would be thief and make her an offer but not in this guise." Sinstar took a few steps back murmured a few words of power and then she pressed a hidden switch on her metallic breast plate.

There was a soft sound of machinery wiring from inside Sinstar's breast plate while at the same time Sinstar's body began to crackle with magical power. Though unlike other magic users the magic power that was surging through Sinstar's body sounded unnatural and distorted for it wasn't pure magic that Sinstar was utilizing, though Sinstar was also a practitioner of ordinary black magic, it was Techno-Magic.

The sound of the machinery increased in sound and intensity and at the same time Sinstar's clothes, body and her face all began to blur and distort. The machinery wired louder and louder and the blurring and distortion got more and more pronounced, then the machinery suddenly stopped and the distortion vanished in an instant.

Skarkill looked her up and down and smirked "Cor sis nice trick." He said Sinstar's whole appearance had changed; her normally waist length raven black hair had become a tight bob of curly red hair, her face had become more rounder and fuller, her eyes had changed to brown and her trademark purple & black dress with its spider web motif had been replaced by a much less distinctive simple brown dress an white blouse.

Sinstar smiled "Yes isn't it. A simple metamorphosis spell normally it would wear off after a short time but with the addition of my Techno-Magic I can maintain its affect for as long as I wish, dismiss it as I wish and reengage it whenever I wish without the tiresome business of recasting the spell. That's the beauty of Techno-magic dear brother instead of merely being its user, the vessel through which the magic works and being constrained by its rules and limitations…I become its mistress and it must obey me and my rules." Skarkill noticed that even her voice and accent had changed. She now sounded like a Cornish lass, such as the tavern wench Marta. Sinstar began to walk out of the alleyway "Anyway…to the business at hand."

The now disguised Sinstar slowly, so as not to be suspicious, made her way over to Theodora. "Excuse me missy" she said once she was closer. Theodora turned around and looked at her "You talking to me lady?" She asked Sinstar nodded "Yes I am, am I right in thinking your Theodora Snitch?" Theodora looked at her apprehensively "And what of it if I where missy?"

Sinstar smiled "My names Mave" she said and curtsied slightly "and if you are Theodora Snitch then perhaps we could do each other a mutual favour. I recently purchased an item from a local trader and even though I paid a fair price a misunderstanding has meant that I am now out of pocket and without my purchases. If you were to retrieve me property I'm sure I could repay you. You see I am a magic user and I'm sure I could give you a spell you would find useful."

Theodora smiled "Well, well looks like opportunity has come a knocking for ol' Theodora. A quick and easy way into Marblehead." She said to herself before saying out loud "Well then Mave you're in luck cus yes I am Theodora Snitch and if you can give Theodora a spell I can use to open the doors of Marblehead then she'll soon get your property back." 'Mave' smiled "Oh excellent I certainly can provide you with the means to unlock those doors."

"Then you just tell Theodora who this double crossing trader is and what it is of yours he has and Theodora will get it back for you." "It is a solid silver ring with an Arkan stone set in it. I require it for some of my rituals." 'Mave' explained "The trader in question is one… Edward Deal." Theodora took a low, sharp intake of breath, Edward Deal was an Opposition aligned trader alar Julius Scaramounger, but unlike Scaramounger Deal also had an 'evil reputation' away from his Opposition sympathies and activities.

He was a known figure in the criminal underworld in both the smuggling and black market circles, he was reputed to have links with the guild of assassins and some whispered stories even had him as one of Queen Aecandra's chief agents though whom she orchestrated acts of sabotage, infiltration, assassination and other such black activities outside of her own borders. Edward Deal was not someone you took lightly or on whose bad side you wished to get.

Theodora weighed up all these facts in her head, though outwardly she smiled and said "No worries Mave, Theodora get your ring." "Great… Deal's trading in the market area at the moment. If you hurry you should catch him before trading day ends." Theodora smirked "Right you just wait her Mave an Theodora will be back in two shakes with your ring."

"I tell you what Theodora to save time I'll meet you at Marblehead itself" Mave suggested. Theodora smiled "Okay Mave. Theodora see you there" She said and then headed off towards the market area of Marblehead in a hurry.

Mave aka Sinstar watched her go, till she was out of sight, then smirking evilly she returned back to the alleyway in which Skarkill was still hiding. Once she was once more cloaked in the shadows of the alley Sinstar deactivated her spell and her form returned to normal. "Satisfactory" she purred "Most satisfactory."

Skarkill looked at his little sister with a slightly confused expression "Err excuse me sis but I don't think I understand what's going on here. Why didn't you bring her back over here for me to nab?" Sinstar smiled at her brother "Patience my dear manacle obsessed brother, patience" she said. "You'll get to clap your irons on her but I have use for her first. I've sent her to retrieve The Ring of Arawn." "What yer mean that Elvin magic arti…arty…art… errr that magic whatsit that the used to belong to the king of the elves of the wild woods?" Sinstar nodded with a wicked smirk "Yes and the word you're looking for brother is Artefact."

"I paid good money to have that thing located and brought into the Great Mire. But that swine of a trader Edward Deal double crossed me and kept the ring. Now I don't know if he did it at the behest of his friends in the assassin's guild, that frigid cow Aesandra or just on his own volition and I don't care. I'm taking possession what is rightly mine." Skarkill nodded "Okays sis…but why didn't you just do that yourself? With your magic you could fell old Deal with just a flick of your little finger."

Sinstar nodded "Oh yes I could brother. But…I don't wish to deal with the repercussions that may come from his other contacts such as Aesandra." Her eyes flashed darkly "Besides when it comes to Edward Deal…The balance is still to be readdressed for what he did to you. Which I will do. When the time is right and I intend to savour every micro second of what I will do to him for not just the spilling of your blood but the pain and anguish it caused our mother!" she said in a soft and extremely dangerous sounding tone of voice. Skarkill smirked "Now I understands the game Sis." He said Sinstar smiled "Good I'm glad, now come let's get to Marblehead and wait to spring the final part of our trap."

The vile siblings quickly set off back towards Marblehead Fortress. Meanwhile Theodora was hurrying towards the Marblehead market square. As she ran along she heard her spyglass buzzing she unhooked it from her belt as she continued to run and checked the signal. Satisfied that it wasn't Stiletta or someone else she didn't wish to talk to right now she tuned in the signal. The face of Baron Goldcoin appeared in the glass surface.

"Ahhh Miss Snitch" he said with a big smarmy smile "I'm just checking up on you to see how your endeavour is going? I hope good progress is being made." Theodora nodded "Aye it is Goldcoin. Theodora is just in the middle of gain her method of getting into Marblehead. You'll have your gauntlet before too long, you just worry about having Theodora's payment ready." Goldcoin smile broadened "Ahh that is most excellent news Miss Snitch. I shall await your return and have no worries Baron Goldcoin always keeps his side of bargains. Your payment will also be awaiting you I have already made arrangements with a mage capable of the ritual. Soon you will be able to come and go from clue rooms as you please." He discontinued the communication and Theodora replaced her spyglass on her belt as she neared the market place.

She once more quickly melted into the crowed and made her way through the marketplace as she looked for Edward Deal and his stall. She eventually found him over in the far right hand side of the marketplace. She drew near to his stall as Edward was giving his sales pitch. She moved slowly so as not to draw attention to herself.

"Gather round ladies and gents, Gather round" Edward called out delivering his well-rehearsed sales pitch "Come see my wears. Fine silk from the Middle East, exquisite perfumes from Persia, only the finest Elvin weapons and dwarfish jewellery and all for unbelievably reasonable prices. Gather round Ladies and Gents, Gather round. Come trade with the realms premier trader. Believe me good folks nowhere in the realm not from Winteria in the north to the Sandstone Desert in the south. You can even look in Vanburn in the east or in Grimdale in the west. You'll not find better quality merchandise and certainly no better deals anywhere else, after all Edward Deal is my name and making Deal's is my game. So gather round ladies and gents, gather round."

"Ha making deals is his game all right" Theodora thought with a smirk as she moved closer still "Deals with the devils." She got to a distance where she could scan his stall, there was no sign of Mave's ring.

As this was going on back at the dockside in a small tavern, The Green Seahorse, Stiletta emerged from the elf path portal that was situated at the back of this seedy little establishment. "Hey Stiletta!" the tavern owner Peggy-Sue Connell said with a smile "Long time no see doll. What can I get you to drink?" Stiletta smiled politely as she quickly made her way through the tavern "Nothing at the moment Peggy old girl, I'm in a bit of a jolly old rush. Maybe later." She hurried out into the streets "Golly…where could she Theo be…" she worried "My best bet is just to go direct to Marblehead fortress and hope I can find the silly goose in time." She set off at pace.

Meanwhile in the market place Theodora was still looking on Edward Deal's stall for Mave's ring. "Here Ladies and gentlemen is an example of the top quality merchandise I trade in." Edward said lifting up a fine silk dress from his stall, as he did so Theodora spotted the ring it had been hidden under the dress. "Ahh there's what Theodora looking for. Now let's see if we can do this the easy way."

"Hey Eddy boy!" Theodora called out. "Theodora likes the look of that ring there. How much you wanting for it?" Edward looked over at her and for the first time realised she was in the crowd. For a moment or two he gazed at her with his piercing deep blue eyes scrutinizing her with a very hard and cold look in his eyes. But then he smiled in a friendly manner at her.

"I'm most deeply sorry Miss Snitch" he said politely "But I'm afraid that that item is pre-pledge to another customer. I'm sure you understand." Theodora smiled "Oh sure Eddy boy, sure. Theodora understands. Sorry to have interrupted." She withdrew back into the crowd "Theodora gave you fair chance Deal" she thought to herself "Now we do this the hard way."

Edward watched he go suspiciously but soon returned to his trading. Theodora meanwhile was making her way through the crowd of gathered shoppers round to the back of Edward's stall. "Now Theodora is going to need a distraction."

She mused quietly to herself and looked around for inspiration, her eyes alighted on some hay that littered the street behind Edward's stall, a smile appeared on her lips and she began rummaging in her knapsack and soon pulled out the bottle of Fireball Brandy. She aimed it towards the hay then began slowly and cautiously pulling the cork out.

Unaware of either Theodora's continued presence or her activities Edward continued selling and trading. "Fire! Fire! Fire!" Someone suddenly called out and chaos erupted as the crowd that had gathered around Edward's stall either moved back to run away or forward to fight the fire that was burning on the street. Edward found himself caught up in the rush.

"Hey watch out!" he yelled as he was knocked about and jostled away from his stall by the surge, he tried to get back to his stall. "Get out of my way!" he cursed. Just then threw the crowd he saw Theodora running up to his stall and snatching something. He couldn't see what it was but he could make a good guess.

"SNITCH!" He yelled "YOU BLOODY LITTLE THIEF! PUT THAT RING BACK!"

Theodora looked over at him and smirked "Sorry Eddy boy, you lose this one." She said and ran off with the ring. "GET BACK HERE!" Edward raged "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

Theodora ignored him and kept on running soon she was away from the marketplace. She stopped running, checked no one was following her nd once she was sure she had gotten away she smiled. "Theodora does it again" she said triumphantly and pocketed the ring. "Now to get to the fortress itself, find Mave, give her this ring and then Theodora will be getting what she came her for and getting out of the Mire world."

A little while later Theodora was approaching the imposing and intimidating structure that was Marblehead Fortress. She carefully made her way around the high walls looking for Mave. Just as she passed a small door in the wall "Theodora I'm here." Theodora looked around and Mave was hidden in the shadows of the small doorway. "Hurry before any of the guards spots you." Theodora quickly got into the doorway with Mave.

Mave smiled "I'm glad to see you again Miss Snitch…did you manage to get my ring?" Theodora smiled and produced the ring from her pocket "Here you are Mave. Theodora did as she promised." Mave smiled and took the ring, "Thank you Miss Snitch and now I will keep mine." She produced a blue key from her dress pockets. "Here you are Theodora. I have placed a charm on this key. It will open any and all doors no lock can resist it."

Theodora took the key smiling at Mave "Thank you Mave, Theodora is very grateful to you." Mave smiled and nodded "Your welcome Miss Snitch. Now I must be going, but let me give you one last piece of advice. I'd enter by this door if I was in your place. It's out of the way and the bullion chamber can be easily reached from here. Goodbye." Mave quickly darted off. Theodora watched her go and then turned her attention to the door. She placed Mave's magic in the lock and turned it. As Mave had promised the door opened easily Theodora quickly ducked inside unaware that she had been spotted entering the fortress.

The young thief quietly and skilfully made her way through the labyrinth structure that was Marblehead fortress. Soon she arrived in a chamber with four possible exits one both side and two straight ahead. "Now then" Theodora pondered out loud "What was it Stiletta told Theodora that one time. The Bullion chamber is in the centre of Marblehead. So Theodora just needs to keep going straight ahead."

Her mind made up Theodora began walking towards the two exits strait ahead of her but just as she got to them portcullises slammed down blocking her way. Seconds later the same thing happened in the two side doors. Theodora was shuck up for a moment but soon recovered her composure. "Nice try" she said taking out the blue key again "But Theodora's got a way out of your little trap." She placed the key in the lock of one of the portcullis and turned it… but the portcullis didn't open.

"Hey what gives!" Theodora said "Is something wrong Miss Snitch?" Theodora looked round to see Mave entering the chamber behind her. "Yes" Theodora said a little annoyed "Theodora just try you're key on this lock Mave and it not opened and…" something occurred to the little thief "Wait…why are you here Mave?"

Mave smirked and began to chuckle evilly she reached up with her right hand and pressed something on her chest. There was a brief distortion of Mave's appearance and then Theodora found herself looking at…

"Sinstar the Techno-Sorceress!" Theodora said in shock Sinstar smiled and gave the young thief a mocking curtsy "At your service Theodora Snitch. Having trouble getting through the doors are you? Well as a gesture of my continuing 'gratitude' for the favour you did for me let me help you."

Before Theodora could react to what Sinstar just said, the wicked Techno-Sorceress produced a goblin hunting horn from her dress placed it to her lips and blew.

The blood chilling sound of the horn filled the air and the portcullis behind Theodora slid upwards and from the inky blackness of the now open doorway the vicious goblin brothers Grippa & Rhark scuttled into the chamber and began circling Theodora.

"Get away from me you little creeps!" Theodora snapped and tried to hit or kick the two goblins. Then another equally blood chilling sound rang out a familiar and decidedly sadistic laugh."HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" and out of the doorway emerged Skarkill.

"Ello Theo" the repugnant Goblin Master said to the young thief "We've been expecting yer. Now do yer want to do this the easy way. That being you just stand yer ground and I claps the irons on yer. Or would yer prefer the hard way, where yer tries and runs and Grippa and Rhark here play a little game of fetch, with you playing the role of the stick and then at the end I claps the irons on what's left of yer anyways. I'll let you choose."

Theodora glared at Skarkill defiantly "Your not putting your wretched manacles on Theodora, Goblin Master!" she said her voice full of bravado "Oh now Theo" Sinstar purred with wicked glee "Don't be so mean to my brother and deny him his simple pleasures in life. Here, brother dear if she won't play nice allow me to….convince her." Sinstar raised one hand and pointed in the direction of Theodora.

"Armis Moveri Sursum" she intoned in Latin. Theodora suddenly found herself compelled to rise her arms upwards and no matter how hard she fort not to she couldn't stop herself.

Skarkill grinned "HEHEHEHEHEHE… I do so love a willing victim. HEHEHEHEHE…LOVELY!" He quickly snapped the manacles onto Theodora's wrists. The effect of Skarkill's enchanted manacles was instantaneous Theodora suddenly felt weak and drained of all will to fight, struggle or resist. All she could do was stand docile in front of Skarkill and his two Goblins. "Oh I do so love clapping the manacles on people" Skarkill smirked. Sinstar smiled and moved over to join her brother.

"I'm glad you got your kicks brother dear and I also profited from this little project. So I think we can call this a win, win situation…for us at least." She looked at Theodora and smiled a sadistic grin that rivalled even that of her brother "Not so much for poor little Theo here. But come let us make haste and deliver our catch to his Lordship, Nec Mora."

"Nec what?" Skarkill said confused Sinstar sighed "Nec Mora, brother. Its Latin, it means without delay." "Ohhhhh" Skarkill said. Sinstar rolled her eyes and began to cast a teleport spell. She was unaware she and her brother where being watched or that this watcher had deadly intentions.

"You wretched techno-sorceress! You and your brother are going straight back to hell from which you spawned!" Stiletta said softly, though anger was clear in her voice, as she drew one of her throwing knives and took aim at Sinstar's throat.

Suddenly Stiletta found herself being grabbed from behind by one set of hands, while a third hand clamped over her mouth. "Ssssssssh" a voice hissed in Stiletta's ear….the warrior-thief recognised it at once.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Everybody Has A Price**_

_**By Ricky Temple**_

Stiletta struggled against both the hands that had grabbed her and the one that had clamped over her mouth trying to break free but she could do nothing but watch helplessly as Sinstar finished her spell and she, Skarkill, his two goblins and Theodora vanished from sight. It was then that the familiar voice of Gretel Vesta hissed in her ear.

"Shhhhh, Shhhh. Hush Stiletta its Gibbet and me." Stiletta's eyes flicked left and she saw it was indeed Gretel. Stiletta nodded her head that she understood, Gretel smiled and gently removed her hand from Stiletta's mouth while Gibbet let her go from his grasp as well.

Stiletta took the time to sheave her knife, straighten her clothes and then she looked up at Gretel. Gretel smiled softly at her "Stiletta I…" she began to say but was cut off by Stiletta slapping her across the face. A startled Gibbet started to move forward in order to protect Gretel but Gretel waved him off.

"You blasted, airheaded Green warden!" Stiletta snapped at Gretel who didn't reply or retaliate she just meekly took Stiletta's anger, Stiletta meanwhile continued with her tirade "I could have saved Theodora then if you and your brutish boyfriend hadn't stuck you're wretched noses in!" Gretel just looked at Stiletta sympathetically as the warrior-thief raged at her Stiletta glared at Gretel "I could just knock the ruddy hell out of you right now Gretel" she said.

"I'm sorry Stiletta" Gretel said understandingly "but I had to stop you from attacking Sinstar because Theo's not here under Powers That Be protection or authority. If you'd done what you were planning to do it would have been a direct act of aggression against The Opposition and the repercussions from that don't bare thinking about. I know you care for Theo and regard her as almost a little sister so I understand your anger at me and if it would make you feel better to hit me again… then go ahead." Gretel finished saying her piece and now stood still so Stiletta, if she so wished, could strike her again.

Stiletta took a few deep breaths, clenching and unclenching her fists as she did so. Eventually she shuck her head and instead of hitting Gretel she hugged the young Green Warden. "I'm sorry Gretel" she said "I'm just angry about this whole situation and I took it out on you." Gretel smiled and hugged Stiletta back "It's okay Stiletta, I understand and don't worry we'll get Theo out of this mess."

"How we goner do that though Gretel lass?" Gibbet asked, Gretel thought about this "Stiletta do you know how to get to the dungeon cells of this accursed place?" she asked, Stiletta nodded "Then I have a plan." Gretel said "We'll organise our own little ambush there and when they bring Theo down to the cells we'll spring it and free her. How's that sound to you two?" Stiletta smiled "Sounds like a jolly good idea to me" she said. Gibbet meanwhile smirked and cracked his knuckles "Gibbet likes the sound of that plan my bonne lassie."

Gretel smiled "Well then let's get to it. Lead the way Stiletta." The three hurried off into the depths of Marblehead towards the cells. As they did so Theodora was finding herself brought before the Master of Marblehead Fortress and leader of The Opposition, Lord Fear himself.

"Well, well. Will wonders never cease" Lord Fear said with a smirk "The Brother & Sister act actually managed to do something right for a change." He said as he walked around the still manacled Theodora Snitch, Sinstar, who had Theodora's knapsack in her hands, bristled at Lord Fear's contemptuous remark and made to retort but Skarkill squeezed her wrist and she bit her tongue. Lord Fear paid this no heed however his attention focused directly on Theodora.

"Good day to you Miss Snitch" he said with mocking hospitality and friendliness. "How nice of you to pay me a visit. Tell me, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Theodora didn't say anything she just looked sulkily at the malevolent Technomancer. "Goblins got your tongue?" Lord Fear said with an evil smirk "Because one just soon might have it or some other part of your anatomy if you don't answer me. Why are you here! Did Treguard send you hear to loot something from me?"

"Theodora ain't saying nothing to you skull face." The young thief said bravely "Let me have a go at her your Fearship, I'll soon get her to loosen her sharp little tongue. Hehehehehe Lovely!" Skarkill said with a sadistic leer Lord Fear raised his hand.

"No Skarkill not just yet. You and Sinstar take her to the cells and lock her up. Let's see how much spunk she has in her after a day or two without food or water." Skarkill smirked evilly and took hold of Theo's arm and roughly began dragging her out of the throne room into the corridor where Grippa & Rhark where skulking. Sinstar meanwhile gave Lord Fear a cold look, she then curtsied and said coolly "By your command… my lord" before she followed her brother out.

"One day I'll take the greatest pleasure in making him regret those kind of sarcastic remarks he likes to throw at us." She seethed softly once she had caught up to Skarkill. Her older brother looked at her "Yeah I knows Sis, but you better watch it or that temper of yours will be your undoing." Sinstar looked at her brother sourly but she nodded. "For now let's just get this little whelp into her cell and then I want to start work on this ring she so helpfully aided me in acquiring."

Theodora said nothing maintaining her sulky silence as she was marched through Marblehead to the cells.

Meanwhile down in the cells Stiletta, Gibbet & Gretel had managed to secret themselves away in a hiding place, having avoided that day's guard. Not that hard of a task to do as the Opposition minion on cell guard duty today was the loathsome Sylvester Hands, now the three where waiting to spring their ambush.

"Golly their taking their time" Stiletta said quietly and a little worriedly "I hope Theo hasn't got herself in even deeper trouble by giving his Lordship any lip. Lord F can deal out the sarcasm and verbal abuse but he can't take it. What if he's let Skarkill get his sadistic mitts on her?" Gretel gently squeezed her shoulder "She'll be fine Stiletta" she said "Theo will know better than to talk back and Lord Fear won't risk letting any of his ghastly lackeys doing any harm to her until he is sure she isn't here under Powers That Be protection." Stiletta smiled weakly and nodded.

"Gretel lass." Gibbet said "Yes darling?" Gretel said "Are we just goner rush them when they come in? Just with ol' dirt ball Hands here as well brute force alone may not be the best option." He said, Gretel nodded "I know my love, but I don't see as we have any other option." She said nervously, Stiletta smiled "I can help there" she opened one of the pouches on her belt and took out two glass phials, which where half full of a thick, gloopy looking pale green liquid.

"What are those then Lassie?" Gibbet asked "Smoke bombs" Stiletta said "What kind of smoke bombs? I mean what's that liquid it looks oddly familiar?" Gretel said curiously "It's a mixture of Seaweed from the Veldenlaw swamps and the ink of a Green ringed octopus." Stiletta explained, Gretel blinked "But…that's the kind of smoke bomb is the sort normally used by Atlantian warriors or certain criminal factions." She said shaking her head in confusion "How did you…" "I'm not just a Powers That Be warrior Gretel" Stiletta said "I'm also a professional criminal. I have connections you law abiding folk don't." "Oh… Okay" Gretel said trying to decide if she should push the topic further or not.

However the sound of approaching footsteps made the decision for her "Hush now lassies" Gibbet said "This is likely it." Both Gretel & Stiletta focused their minds back on the task at hand and readied themselves for the inevitable fight that was looming. Soon the unmistakable forms of Grippa & Rhark scuttled into the cell area, next to come in was Skarkill who still had the shackled Theodora in front of him and lastly behind Skarkill was the ominous figure of Sinstar, still carrying Theo's knapsack.

"Open a cell up Hands" Skarkill said "Ohhrr we got a new prisoner then Skarkill?" the loathsome thief asked as he fiddled with the bunch of cell door keys he was carrying. "Yes Sly" Sinstar said silkily "Little Miss Snitch here is going to be a 'guest' of his lordship for the foreseeable future or at least until she decides to tell him what he wants to know."

Sly chuckled evilly and looked at the sullen Theodora with a leering, filthy smirk "Well I'm sure the little lady will have a really nice stay here with us yeah. Now let old Sly see, where did I put the key for cell eight. Ahhhh yes here it is come along missy and Sly will show you to your new room." Skarkill gave Theo a shove to make her follow Sly.

Stiletta bristled and made to throw the smoke bombs, but Gretel placed a hand on her shoulder and mouthed "Wait not yet".

Theo was forced a bit further down to the corridor to the cell Sly had decided to put her in he placed the key in the lock and began trying to unlock it. "Getting a bit rusty this old door" he said there was a loud click as the lock finally unlocked. Sly opened the door. "Right in yer get yer little perisher" Skarkill said giving her another hard shove to make her go in the cell.

"NOW" Gretel yelled "WHAT THE RUDDY HELL?" Skarkill said in shock and whirling round "Intruders!" Sinstar said but before she or any of her fellow Opposition members could react Stiletta's two smoke bombs came sailing through the air.

One smashed on the floor in between Sly, the goblin brothers and Skarkill engulfing them in a thick cloud of choking smoke. The second one hit the wall right beside Sinstar and she got a face full of the same smoke that had engulfed her brother and his cohorts.

"Here what's happening!" Sly coughed "A rescue attempt you brainless clod of dirt! Don't let her escape!" Sinstar managed to splutter as she waved her arms around trying to fan the smoke away from her face. "Where is the little wretch? Ohhhh this is not Lovely!" said Skarkill as he blundered about blinded by the smoke. Grippa & Rhark where doing the same chattering constantly in an agitated manner. Theodora looked around in shock not understanding what was happening and not sure what to do. Just then Sinstar managed to find her way out of the smoke that had engulfed though her eyes where running with tears and she was still coughing.

"Theo! Jolly Well GET OUT OF IT!" Stiletta yelled as she ran out of where she had been hidden. The warrior-Thief quickly flung herself in to the still disorientated Sinstar who yelled in surprise and anger as Stiletta got a tight grasp on her and forced her back up against the wall.

"Stiletta?" Theodora said in shock she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Stiletta and Sinstar kept struggling Stiletta had a clear advantage as Sinstar wasn't use to physical combat normally relying on her magic in fights. "Get her out of here!" Stiletta yelled Theo suddenly found herself grabbed by Gretel "Come on Theo we've got to go!" Theo looked at the Greenwarden dumfounded as this was happening Stiletta reared back and hit Sinstar across the face.

The Techno-Sorceress yowled in pain "Brother! Help me!" she cried out.

"GRIPPA RHARK!" Skarkill, who was still lost in the smoke called out "Do Something!" the two Goblins gibbered and began scuttling in the general direction that Sinstar's voice had come from. As Theodora was being guided to safety by Gretel she saw the two Goblins emerging from the smoke and begin advancing on Stiletta.

This shuck her out of her state of shock "No!" She yelled and broke free of Gretel. "Theo come back" Gretel yelled but Theo ignored her she ran directly at the two Goblin brothers. This startled the duo they weren't use to people attacking them and this hesitation cost them, Theo kneed Rhark in the gut and then began lashing at Grippa with the chain on the manicals she still had on her wrists. The goblin howled in pain. As she did so though the smoke was beginning to fade. Meaning Hands & Skarkill could now see both Theodora attacking Grippa & Rhark, Gretel standing in the corridor and the continuing struggle between Stiletta & Sinstar. Even the dim witted Sylvester Hands could work out what was happening.

"Orrrh It's the Powers That Be! There trying to break her out. I'll stop the wretches!" Sly said and he took out his catapult taking aim at Theodora. "No you won't!" Gretel snapped she quickly grabbed a bucket that was laying on the floor beside one of the cells and swung it like a club. The solid wood bucket connected with Hand's jaw and the putrid thief was spun a complete one eighty by the blow Grete then delivered a second blow to the back of his head with the bucket. Hands was knocked forward into the still open cell where he fell flat on his face on the floor knocked out cold.

Before Gretel could even smile about this she was viciously grabbed by her right wrist and jerked around to come face to face with Skarkill.

"Remember me Warden Gretel!" he snarled "Cus I remember you! And I still owe you for taking my eye!" he brought up his axe and held it over Gretel's right eye "What is it they say an eye for an eye?" Gretel flinched back and tried to get away. Skarkill smirked viciously and got ready to hit Gretel in her eye with the axe.

However before the axe could fall Skarkill's wrist was grabbed and he was hauled off of Gretel by Gibbet. Gibbet threw Skarkill back against the wall.

"You wanner get to my Gretel Goblin Mater?" he said raising his cudgel up and adopting a combative stance "Then yer got go through me first." Skarkill scowled "You mangy dungeon goon" he seethed "I'll mash yer highland face in that not even yer own mother will recognise yer!"

"Just yer try it Goblin Master" Gibbet said "An Gibbet will knock the Goblin juice right out of yer." Skarkill snarled and swung his axe at Gibbet. Gibbet dodged the blow and answered with one of his own that caught Skarkill flush on his back. The Goblin Master let out a stream of pain induced obscenities and again tried to strike Gibbet with his axe.

Meanwhile Sinstar was still trying to both break free of Stiletta's grip and avoid her brutal blows. "You vile, wretched, horrible, abomination of a girl!" Stiletta snarled as she continued to assault Sinstar "I'm goner jolly well smash your face up for what you did to my little Theo, your own mother won't recognise you when I'm through!" she let fly with another vicious blow.

Sinstar yowled in pain once more as it connected. She desperately tried to fight back. Flailing wildly with her fists, but being unused to physical combat her blows didn't hold the same kind of impact that Stiletta's did. However as in any kind of battle there was always the possibility of landing a lucky blow and that was just what happened.

"OWW!" Stiletta yelled as one of Sinstar's flailing fists caught her in her left eye. She let go of Sinstar and stagger back slightly clutching her eye. "You stupid, insignificant thief!" Sinstar, her eyes blazing, seethed as she rubbed one hand over her face whipping away the blood from her busted lips and nose. "I'll teach you to lay your hands on me!"

She raised her right hand preparing to send a bolt of magical energy at Stiletta. She never got the chance to though as all of a suddenly Theodora, having left Grippa & Rhark laying in a heap in the middle of the corridor, sprang seemingly out of nowhere and before Sinstar could react the little thief sank her sharp teeth into Sinstar's outstretched hand.

"YEEEEEEAOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!" Sinstar cried and tried to push Theodora loose but Theo just bit down harder. Sinstar now became focused on trying to dislodge Theodora from her hand.

Meanwhile Gibbet & Skarkill where still brawling. Skarkill had taken a beating from Gibbet's cudgel but Gibbet knew that the Goblin Master was hard to really hurt, so he wasn't letting his guard down and Skarkill's next move proved this point perfectly. The Goblin Master suddenly lunged at Gibbet trying to grab him.

Gibbet dodge left intending to cause Skarkill to careen into the wall behind him. However to his surprise Skarkill actually guess that was his plan and managed to stop himself from hitting the wall and instead kicked out and caught Gibbet in the stomach. Knocking Gibbet down to one knee and causing him to loose hold of his cudgel.

"Time to say goodnight Gibbet!" Skarkill said and raised his axe to strike down at Gibbets head. Before the killing blow could be delivered though Gretel grabbed his arm "Let go of me you dungeon strumpet!" he snarled Gretel responded by kicking Skarkill in the back of the legs. It didn't really hurt him but it did cause him to drop to his knees.

"Get up Gibbet darling!" she said frantically to her still winded fiancé "I can't hold him for long!" As it happened 'for long' turned out to be a very short time span indeed. Skarkill pushed himself up and before Gretel could try to counter this he grabbed her by the throat and began to throttle her.

"Gibbet! Help Me!" Gretel managed to gasp as she fort to try and break Skarkill's vice like grip on her throat. She struck at Skarkill's face and upper body with her first but the Goblin Master just tightened his grip even more. Just as Gretel felt that she was going to black out she heard a loud and sudden cracking sound, it was the sound of wood splintering and breaking. At the exact same time Skarkill's grip suddenly went slack. She noticed his eye was glazed over and he was unsteady on his feet. She also saw that Gibbet was standing behind him holding something, but Gretel didn't think too much on these facts. Knowing she had to take advantage of this situation before Skarkill recovered.

Utilizing her Greenwarden hand-to-hand combat training she broke Skarkill's now slack grip on her throat and then using his own arm and turning his own weight advantage over her against him, she pitched him up and over her shoulder. The dazed Goblin Master didn't have time to realize what was happening before he was sent sailing into the same cell as the still unconscious Hands landing on his head and shoulders with a sickening thud, he kind of tried to sit up before his body went limp and he joined Hands in unconsciousness.

Gretel took a few breaths and only now did she turn and look at Gibbet. It was then that she was able to join all the dots and work out what had happened. Gibbet had, in response to her cry for help, managed to pull himself up and he'd grabbed the nearest weapon to hand to attack Skarkill with. That weapon had been an old chair the remnants of which Gibbet still had in his hands as it had been the source of the cracking sound Gretel had heard as Gibbet had swung it so hard that he had broken it over Skarkill's back and head.

Gretel opened her mouth to say thank you to Gibbet but before she could she was pre-empted by another voice "JOLLY WELL STOP HER GRETEL!" Stiletta yelled as the fleeing figure of Sinstar hurtled in the direction of Gretel.

During Gretel and Gibbet's fight to subdue Skarkill, Stiletta had managed, thanks to the intervention of Theodora drawing Sinstar's attention on to her and away from Stiletta, to recover from Sinstar's lucky blow to her eye.

Stiletta had then gone back onto the attack and the evil techno-sorceress had found herself being attack by both irate thieves. Stiletta had continued to beat her up while the smaller Theodora had been biting Sinstar, clawing at her with her nails and ripping out Sinstar's hair. Reeling from this relentless attack and not liking any fight that she didn't have the advantage in Sinstar was now trying to escape. Seeing this Gretel stuck out her leg as Sinstar ran towards her.

So panicked and focused on escaping her attackers was Sinstar that she didn't notice this until it was too late. She let out a cry of fright as she tripped over Gretel's leg and sprawled onto the floor in front of the cell in which both her brother and Hands where still laying.

"On your feet!" Gretel said and hauled Sinstar up off the floor by her hair and one of her arms. "You're going in there with the rest of the Opposition garbage." She snapped and gave Sinstar a hard shove to push her into the cell. However Sinstar managed to grab the bars of the cell to stop herself going in.

"To hell with you Greenwarden!" She seethed and once more raised her hand to use her magic but once more it backfired on her. Stiletta and Theodora had caught up to them and Theo swung the heavy cell door closed. There was a piercing scream of agony from Sinstar and a sickening sound of bone breaking as her outstretched arm was caught between the door and the bars of the cell.

"You should have just gone in Sinstar!" Stiletta said as she pulled the door open again "Now you're going in the same way your brother and Old Sly did." Before Sinstar, who was still reeling in agony from her arm being broken, could comprehend what Stiletta had just said the warrior-thief used the bars to hoist herself up off of her feet. She then booted Sinstar in the face with both her feet.

Sinstar was sent staggering back by this and she ended up tripping over the unconscious forms of Hands and her brother and fell onto the cell bed unfortunately for her due to the angle she went down at she ended up banging the back of her head on the iron headrest. Though this did mean she was no longer feeling the agony of her broken arm…as she had been knocked out.

Once they were sure that all their foes where neutralized Gibbet had dragged the two unconscious Goblin brothers into the cell as well, while Stiletta had gotten the keys to Theodora's shackles from Skarkill's belt and unlocked her. Gretel had then gotten the cell door key from Sly's and locked The Opposition minions in one of their own cells.

The four took a moment to calm their nerves and let the adrenalin of the battle subside before they did anything else. Theodora was the first to speak "Thank you for saving me" she said "Your welcome lassie" Gibbet said "We're just glad your safe Theo" Gretel added. Stiletta spoke next "What in the underworld did you think you were playing at anyway you silly little whelp!" she asked a little sternly "Dash it all if you wanted to loot this place why didn't you ask me for help when I came to see you?"

"I had my reasons" Theo said sulkily "Such as?" Stiletta asked Theo didn't answer. "Such as she was doing this at the behest of Baron Montague Goldcoin" Gretel answered in Theodora's stead. Stiletta looked at Gretel open mouthed while Theo scowled at her. "Is that true Theodora!" Stiletta asked Theodora gave her a sulky nod.

"You stupid little child!" Stiletta snapped "Letting someone like that wealth obsessed scoundrel talk you in doing something like this. How could you be so cloth headed?" Theo looked sullenly at her feet "I'm sorry Stiletta" she said miserably. "Ahhh don't feel too bad lassie" Gibbet said giving her a reassuring pat on the shoulder "That silver tonged divil could talk an angel in do sinning if he put his mind to it" "What did he offer you Theo sweetie?" Gretel asked sympathetically.

"He said he could arrange for the banishing spell on me to be lifted so I could get into clue rooms." Theo said sadly. Stiletta rolled her eyes and snorted "Hobgoblins he could" she said contemptuously "I've told you before Theo, the only way you're getting back into the clue rooms is if you sign that agreement with The Powers That Be."

"I'm NOT doing THAT!" Theodora said and stamping one of her feet she was getting angry with Stiletta and her attitude. Stiletta scowled "THEN GUESS WHAT THEO! YOUR NOT GOING TO GET INTO THE CLUE ROOMS YOU LITTLE BRAT! She yelled "SCREW YOU STILETTA! YOU'RE NOT A THEIF YOU'RE JUST A POWERS THAT BE LAP DOG!" Theo yelled back.

Stiletta's eyes went wide and her mouth fell open for a second before a look of hurt fuelled rage came over her face. "YOU UNGREATFULL LITTLE WRETCH!" Stiletta snapped with both anger and hurt clear in her voice. "DO YOU EVEN REALISE YOU'VE CAUSED ENOUGH TROUBLE TODAY THAT IT COULD FILL UP THE RIFT OF ANGAR! ME, GRETEL AND GIBBET HERE RISKED OUR LIVES TO YOU OUT OF THIS MESS. I THINK NOW WE SHOULD HAVE JUST LEFT YOU!"

Theodora gulped as she realised how much she had just hurt Stiletta with her remark. "Stiletta I…" she started to say "STUFF IT THEO!" Stiletta snapped turning and storming off. Theo looked sadly after her then she looked at Gretel and Gibbet "I'm sorry" she said "I really am I was stupid to listen to Baron Goldcoin. I didn't mean to cause this kind of trouble or put your lives at risk"

Gretel smiled softly and gave Theo a hug. "I know Theo hun. Stiletta's just angry because she cares about you." Theo looked over at Stiletta who had walked a short distance away and was now standing with her back to them at the end of the corridor, tears formed in Theo's eyes. "and I didn't mean what I said to her I was just angry." Gretel smiled again and nodded "I know that to Theo. Come on..." she took Theo's hand and led her over to Stiletta.

"Stiletta…" Gretel said softly "What" Stiletta said her voice cracking slightly indicating she had been or was crying. "Theo wants to say something to you" Gretel said and gently ushered Theo forward a little. Theo swallowed slightly and then spoke "I'm sorry Stiletta…for everything. For causing you all this trouble, for worrying you so much and for what I said just now… I didn't mean it."

Stiletta quickly rubbed her eyes before she turned round to try and hide her tears. She stood looking at Theodora for a little while before she spoke. "I'm sorry too Theo. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I know how much you hate having that spell on you. Baron Goldcoin just played on your desires to manipulate you into getting whatever it was he wanted from here." Theo smiled "Still friends?" she asked Stiletta smiled and pulled Theo into a hug "That answer your question?" Stiletta said softly as they hugged. Theo smiled and hugged Gretel meanwhile stood watching with a smile on her face.

Gibbet came over "Errrm sorry to break up this touching moment" he said "But don't you think we ort to be making our getaway before someone comes looking for any of them?" He said indicating the cell in which Skarkill, Sly Hands and Sinstar where still laying out cold inside.

"Wait!" Theo said "What about That Hand?" "The what?" Gibbet said "The Hand of Midas." Theodora clarified "It's what Baron Goldcoin sent me to 'redeem' for him. What do we do about it?" "We leave it" Gretel said "Why would we take it?" "But Gretel" Theo said "If we do that Baron Goldcoin is liable to just talk someone else into doing his dirty work and they might not be as lucky as me." Stiletta nodded "She's right Gretel we need to get that wretched thing." "But Stiletta then we're just rewarding Goldcoin for his villainy." Gretel protested "I never said we'd give it to Goldcoin, Gretel" Stiletta pointed out with a smile. "We take it back to Treguard and allow him to decide what to do with it."

Gretel smiled "That sounds like a good plan Stiletta okay I'm in." Gibbet shrugged "Ahhh sure why not. Be a good way to stick it not just to Baron Goldcoin but to Lord Fear as well by taking one of his treasures."

Stiletta grinned "Well then come on everyone I know a short cut from here to his Lordships bullion room" "of course you do." Theo said with a cheeky grin "You always seem to know where all the short cuts are." Stiletta smirked and shrugged "Hey I can't help it if I'm a knowledgeable girl on such matters… so you lot coming or not? Just follow me and we'll be there in two ticks." She said leading the way out of the cell area and guiding the group expertly through the labyrinth like corridor.

Soon enough as Stiletta had said they were approaching the Bullion chamber. "Right now keep up against the wall and keep it all hush, hush and all that rot" Stiletta whispered as they got closer "As there is bound to be some Opposition swine on guard duty." The four pressed up against the wall and moved in silence. They neared the last corner before the bullion chamber. The group stopped and Stiletta peaked round.

Stiletta's intuition proved to have been accurate. "Oh dash & blast!" she said softly. "It's tall, brutish and gruesome himself, that wretched Orc Garstang." "How we going to get past him" Gretel asked Stiletta thought over this problem and looked around for inspiration. As she was doing this her eyes alighted on some loose masonry in the ceiling just a few feet away from where the hulking form of Garstang was standing and a plan formed in her mind.

"Gretel hunny sorry to ask this" Stiletta said turning to look at Gretel "But… could you be a dear and act as live bait? Just I need that foul brute to come a bit closer so I can jolly well drop that loose masonry down on top his ugly noggin." Gretel sighed and moved up to join Stiletta at the corner. "Which stones" she asked, Stiletta indicated the loose ones "You won't need to draw him that much closer" Stiletta said "How you going to drop them?" Gretel quizzed, Stiletta smiled "With one of my little friends here." She said indicating her throwing knives.

Gretel sighed again "Okay Stiletta I'll do it" she said "Just do me a favour and don't miss." Stiletta smiled "Don't worry Gretel, when it comes to throwing knives I know of only one person who's my equal. I won't miss hun." Gretel nodded, took a few deep breaths and then walked out around the corner.

Garstang didn't notice her at first. Gretel didn't fancy getting any closer to him then was absolutely necessary. So she looked around for something she could use to get his attention. She picked up a handful of pebbles she found on the ground. "Oi Ugly!" she yelled and flung the pebbles at the monstrous Orc.

Garstang growled as the pebbles hit him. "Who goes there? In the name of my master Lord Fear identify yourself!" "I go there Orc breath!" Gretel said bravely "Gretel Vastra of The Greenwardens."

"So" Garstang grunted "One of you pathetic forest guardians is it" he spat contemptuously "Well you just made a big mistake because as any Orc can tell you, we Orc's can tear you little tree lovers apart with our bear hands." "Come and try it then you ugly brute" Gretel said defiantly. Garstang roared and began to advance on her.

Stiletta was watching from behind the corner and the moment Garstang got under the loose ceiling stones, quick as a flash she was out from her hiding spot and stood beside Gretel "Time for you to say goodnight Garstang old chap!" she said and sent one of her green blades sailing up towards the ceiling.

Garstang confused by this stopped and looked up after the dagger and had just enough time to register the sound of masonry giving way and the sight of that masonry falling towards him before it crashed down on him. Gretel & Stiletta covered their mouths and noses as well as shut their eyes to avoid being choked or blinded by the dust caused by the falling masonry. When the dust cleared they opened them and saw the prone body of Garstang surrounded by the cracked and broken masonry that had felled him.

"I say" Stiletta said with a smirk "his Lordship really ort to see about getting a building inspector in here. Place is just falling apart." Gretel giggled meanwhile Gibbet & Theodora came over and joined them. "Now all we got to do is get that door open" Gibbet said indicating the door to the bullion room. "You just leaves that to Theodora." Theo said and opened up her knapsack, which she had made sure to retrieve from the floor of the cell chamber where Sinstar had dropped it upon being attacked by Stiletta before they had left the cell area.

She brought out her bunch of skeleton keys "You sure you're up to this kind of lock Theo? It's a tricky one." Stiletta asked "Positive Stiletta" Theo said and set to work on the doors lock.

She tried about five of the keys before she found a suitable one and the lock clicked open. "There we go" she said with a grin and pushing the door open "Theodora got the job done." Stiletta smiled proudly at her young thief friend "Good work Theo, I say you're getting better I remember when it use to take you eight goes to correctly identify which of your skeleton keys you needed for a particular lock. I think you'll soon be ready to try for a third level thief ranking if you keep improving like this."

Theodora beamed with pride "Thank you Stiletta she said Theodora hopes your right." Stiletta smiled back "I'm sure I am Theo, now come on everyone let's find this blasted Hand or gauntlet or whatever it is and then jolly well get ourselves out of here."

The four began quickly searching the bullion chamber for The Hand. For a while no trace of it could be found, then Gibbet shouted "I think I's found it!" everyone came over to where he was standing, he pointed to a small wooden chest that was set on a small marble plinth. The lid of the chest was open and all that was inside was a gauntlet.

It was clear just from looking at it that it was made of only the very best quality metal. It was also a very decorative and ornate looking gauntlet; the fingers and the plate on the back of the hand where decorated with gold leafing and set in that plate there was also a large pearl. "Is that it then?" Gretel asked "It certainly looks like the description that Goldcoin gave Theodora." Theo said "Looks exactly like the sort of thing I'd expect that greedy old fool Midas to have at one time owned as well" Stiletta mused "But how can we be sure?" Gretel fretted "After all his Lordship isn't above using booby trapped fakes to protect his treasures" she pointed out.

"Well we could always…" Stiletta began to say before she was interrupted by a noise behind them. It was a disgusting squelching, gurgling sound. It was nauseating to listen to but also very distinctive. "Mire-Men!" Theo yelled and she and her friends swung round. They were greeted by the sight of one of Lord Fear's slow moving Atlantian monstrosities, it was slowly lumbering in through the door of the bullion chamber blocking their escape.

"What do we do now?" Gibbet asked as the Mire-Man slowly but relentlessly advanced on them. "Fling a blade at it Stiletta!" Gretel said, Stiletta shuck her head. "No point Gretel. My blades can't penetrate deep enough into the scales of those aquatic horrors to do any real damage. What about your bow and arrows?" Gretel shuck her head "No good Stiletta, I've only got wood tipped arrows in my quiver they'd just bounce off that beast. I didn't pack any of the steel tipped ones." "Well we better think of something fast" Gibbet said. Suddenly Theodora pushed past him and grabbed the wooden chest containing the gauntlet.

The young thief turned to face the Mire-Man lifting the chest above her head. "Cop hold of this fish face!" she yelled and hurled the chest at the Mire-Man. The slow moving Mire-Men had no chance of moving out of the way. The chest and the gauntlet within it smashed into the Mire-Man's face.

However the creature didn't fall over from the blow. Instead something else happened. As the chest had flown through the air the gauntlet's position in the chest had shifted and when the impact with the Mire-Men had occurred it hadn't been the back of the gauntlet that had stuck the creature… but the palm and finger tips. So instead of felling the abomination the gauntlet had in fact worked its magic on it and the vile creature had been turned into a solid gold statue.

"I say" Stiletta said with a big grin. "Jolly good thinking Theo and talk about killing two birds with one stone. Not only did you put pay to that Mire-Man but you also managed to answer the question of whether or not that is the real Hand of Midas." Yes, now quickly get it back in its chest and let's get out of here." Gretel urged, no one raised any objections to this idea. So the gauntlet was quickly, and with great care being made not to touch its fingertips or palm, replaced in the chest, the chest lid closed and then all four of them ran out of the bullion room.

They kept running through the corridors of the fortress, not stopping even once they were out of it but instead barrelling through the streets of Marblehead port till they reached the entrance to the elf path Stiletta had used to reach The Mire kingdom they dived through it and only truly stopped running once they emerged on the other side of it back once more in Powers That Be territory, specifically on the outskirts of Holangarth. From here the group made their way back to Dunsehelm Castle. Before long they were stood before Treguard, Daisy & Pickle relaying all that had happened.

"Well Miss Snitch" he said gruffly "you've certainly caused a great deal of trouble for a great many people today." Theodora looked down at her feet like a schoolgirl who was being ticked off by the headmaster. "Yes Dungeon Master" she said in a soft shamed voice. "It's just lucky for you that Stiletta here cared enough about your wellbeing to check up on you and upon discovering your location to inform us. It's also lucky for you that she along with Gretel & Gibbet where able to find you in time."

He turned his attention to Stiletta, Gibbet & Gretel "My thanks to you all for your help in this matter." Gretel curtsied, while both Gibbet & Stiletta both bowed "Thank you Dungeon Master but don't be too hard on Theo" Stiletta said "She was a bit daft I admit, but she wasn't the real course of all this trouble."

"Aye it was that greedy swine Goldcoin" Daisy fumed "Who naturally is most likely going to come out of this whole situation unscathed. People like him usually do." Pickle sighed "Elf boots it doesn't seem right."

"No elf it isn't" Treguard agreed rising up from his chair. "However as they say life its self is not fair, but this time I rather think Baron Montague Goldcoin might not come off quite as unblemished by this whole experience as you may think." "Master?" Pickle asked curiously. Treguard however addressed Theodora Snitch again.

"You said you had the Hand?" "Yes Dungeon Master, we thought it best to bring it back to you for safety in case Goldcoin try to talk someone else into going after it like he did Theodora." "It was all Theodora's idea to retrieve it Treguard. We just went along with it as it was such a corker" Stiletta said quickly, seeing a chance to help mitigate some of the trouble Theo was in. "Yes" Gretel said backing up Stiletta as she also wanted to lessen how much trouble Theodora was in It was Theo who came up with the idea to procure the Hand so as to prevent any further trouble like this in future."

"Hmmmm" Treguard said nodding "Then I commend you for your forethought in that regard Miss Snitch." "Thank you Sir Treguard" Theo said "So may I have the Hand please?" Treguard asked, Theo handed the chest containing the hand over to him "Be careful not to touch the finger tips or palm of it" Gibbet said "Or you'll be turned to gold like that Mire-Man was." "Thank you for the warning Gibbet or Galloway" Treguard said dryly "But I am well aware of the danger of this wretched object."

Treguard opened the chest and carefully removed the gauntlet. "What are you up to Sir Treguard?" Daisy asked confused. Treguard's response however was not an answer to Daisy's question but some instructions. "Daisy fetch the quest mace, Pickle activate the communication pool and contact Baron Goldcoin."

The two assistants quickly set about doing as Treguard had asked. The other's present in the antechamber watched with interest. Soon Pickle had the Pool fizzing "You're call to Baron Goldcoin master" Pickle said stepping back from the pool. Treguard stepped up to it "Goldcoin" he said in a commanding tone of voice "Baron Montague Goldcoin can you hear me?" The image of Baron Goldcoin appeared in the pool. Upon seeing Treguard Goldcoin gave his big fake friendly smile.

"Ahhhh Sir Treguard, what may I do for you my dear Dungeon Master.?" The smarmy baron said in an oily voice. "You may, my dear Baron Goldcoin" Treguard said in firm but polite manner "Cast your eyes on this artefact that I have here." He held up the Hand of Midas, Baron Goldcoin's greedy eye widened "Ahhh good I see you recognise it" Treguard said "It may interest you to know my dear Goldcoin that this accursed artefact has yet again, thanks to you, caused a lot of grief and almost claimed another life that being the life of your 'champion' Miss Theodora Snitch."

"But" Baron Goldcoin said with a smile "She is well and the Hand has been successfully retrieved." Treguard slammed the Hand down "May I draw your attention Baron Goldcoin to the fact that any incursion into Opposition territory can have serious repercussions for the rest of the realm." "Duly noted Dungeon Master" Baron Goldcoin said dismissively "Now if you would be so kind s to have the Hand sent to me."

"PAH!" Treguard said contemptuously "If you think for one second that you are going to claim ownership of this object Baron Goldcoin you are gravely mistaken." "Now Sir Treguard..." Baron Goldcoin said "You know as well as I tat The Powers That Be cannot interfere in private bargains between the denizens of this realm and I made a deal with Miss Snitch." "Yes one you could never hope to honour" Treguard pointed out "So there for the deal in already null and void."

Baron Goldcoin smirked and laughed "So what do you propose Sir Treguard? To keep it there with you? That would draw unwanted and undesirable attention to your castle. Face it Dungeon Master the best option open to you is allow me to take it off your hands. Unless some less then desirable character gets it."

Treguard smiled enigmatically "No Baron Goldcoin that won't ever happen. As I intend to see to it that no one, not you, not anyone can ever again try to take possession of this abomination of an object… Daisy the mace!" Daisy handed him the Quest Mace. "Observe Baron Goldcoin the end of The Hand of Midas" Treguard said and raised up the quest mace. "NO!" Baron Goldcoin cried Treguard brought the staff crashing down on the Hand there was a flash of magic power.

The Gauntlet was enveloped by the crackling magic for a moment or two without any visible effect and then with a loud bang it crack in two and then before everyone's eyes it disintegrated into dust. Baron Goldcoin looked on in shock "Treguard You!" he raged angrily. Treguard simply smiled "Goodbye Baron Goldcoin" he said and before the Baron could continue his tirade the communication was terminated.

Daisy laughed "That showed him the greedy sod!" she said gleefully "Yes indeed bravo master Treguard" Pickle said with a smile. "Thank you Pickle, now the question remains as to what should be done with Miss Snitch here." He said turning his attention back to Theodora. Theodora shifted uncomfortably "Oh I think she's learned her lesson Dungeon Master" Stiletta said jumping to her friends defence "after all being ruffed up by that Goblin Master & his sister isn't anyone's idea of a jolly old time."

"Yes but even still Stiletta she did cause a great deal of concern and hassle and necessitated the risking of three Powers That Be operatives." Treguard said thoughtfully. "Well may I make a suggestion on that matter Dungeon Master?" Gretel asked "I don't see why not Gretel Vesta "Treguard said. "Well it occurs to me that since Theodora's little unauthorised thieving expedition caused problems for the Powers That Be, what if as punishment she has to help the Powers That Be in some way at some point in the future without any personal benefit or profit being gained on her part?"

Treguard thought about this proposal "Hmmmm, yes… Yes your proposal has merit Gretel" he agreed "but such a situation may not arise for some time and given the seriousness of her transgression that would look like a mere slap on the wrist" he pointed out "Well golly" Stiletta piped up "Here's an idea if you want her to have some immediate form of punishment. Why not make it that she has to work alongside me for a spell, I'm sure I can knock her into shape." Theodora wrinkled her nose in disgust at this idea she just knew Stiletta would use it as an excuse to make her miserable as punishment.

Treguard stroked his beard while nodding. "Yes, yes okay Stiletta" he said then turned to Theodora "That will be your form of penitence Miss Snitch, you will spend the next seven months working exclusively alongside Stiletta, you will not be permitted to indulge in any solo thief related activity. If you should do so you will be returned to here and another less friendly form of punishment will be meted out to you I hope that is clear?"

"Yes Sir Treguard" Theodora said glumly "Theodora understands." "Good" Treguard said "And further more as Gretel suggested, since the Powers That Be where actually under no obligation to rescue you from the consequences of your misguided folly. You will at some point in the future be required to readdress this balance by performing for us some sort of service without any preconditions attached. Is that also understood?" Theodora just nodded "Very well then you are dismissed, Stiletta please see your charge out. Gretel Vesta, Gibbet of Galloway you may also leave with my thanks for your help in this matter." Gibbet & Gretel bowed and departed.

Stiletta bowed and then took Theodora by the hand "Come on you out!" She said firmly Theo sighed and let Stiletta lead her out. She just knew the next seven months would be mind numbingly dull. Stiletta would deliberately only choose the most boring of jobs for them to do just to punish her for causing all this trouble.

"Right" Stiletta said with a smile "I've got just the job in mind that can be our fist little jaunt in this seven month partnership" Theo sighed "Oh goody" she thought "I bet its something mundane like a house break in" "First thing I want you to do Theo" Stiletta said "is to go back to your living quarters and get some warm clothing."

"Warm clothing?" Theodora said puzzled "Yes you can't go to Winteria in those clothes Stiletta said with a smile "Winteria!" Theodora said in shock. "Well of course" Stiletta said with a grin "Those platinum ingots of Aesandra's I told you about before aren't going to steel themselves now are they."

Theodora grinned broadly "Theodora thought…" "That I was going to make you do boring mundane jobs?" Stiletta finished for her with a knowing smile. "Well… Yeah" Theodora said nodding. Stiletta laughed softly "Well no I'm not. I'm going to give you missions and jobs that are becoming of a thief of your growing ability and reputation Theodora."

Stiletta had said all this with a smile but now she got a stern and serious look on her face and spoke again "But they will also be missions and jobs that will show you that being a thief and being a force for good and right in this realm are not incompatible. Whether that's as a Powers That Be Member or as an independent or even with some other faction in the Dungeon. They won't be easy Theodora either physically, mentally or emotionally. Because I'm going to show you what the end destination is for thieves who have no moral compass. I'm not going to try and mold you into a clone of me… but I am going to impart to you all my philosophies, my techniques and even some of my deepest secrets then after that and after these seven months, you will be on your own again and you can then choose to keep on the path I will set you on… or to go a different route."

Theodora didn't know what to say "I…thank you Stiletta" she finally managed to stammer "Now go get your warm clothing and meet me at the Wolfs Howl Inn" Stiletta said.

Theodora nodded and quickly ran off back to her living quarters to get her warmest clothing. Suddenly she was looking forward to these next seven months, she had a feeling they would be very, very fun.


End file.
